


Dragons Aren't to be Challenged

by LadyYueh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Flirting, Interspecies, M/M, Phoenixes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a Phoenix. Castiel is a Dragon. They flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons Aren't to be Challenged

Dean looked to the dance floor.

Most everyone in the ball room was dancing and he had to admit that it was a pretty sight. Vibrant feathers, silken furs, jeweled scales, all of them moved together in a colorful whirl.

"I think that fox was eyeing you up earlier, Dean," Sam said with a hint of a tease.

Dean shook his head. "Don't be a moron, Sammy. That fox hasn't been able to keep his eyes off _you_."

"Now that panther has been eyeing me up," Dean said as he motioned to the sensuous panther demon writhing on the dance floor. "But you know me and cats," he added with a face.

Sam chuckled. "You have to dance at least once, you know."

"Why? Because Dad wants me to get the masses all worked up again?" Dean muttered meanly.

"He just does it to keep Mom happy, you know. She wants you married off and giving her fledglings to coddle," Sam murmured in a conciliatory tone as he brushed his brother's wings with his own in a gesture of comfort.

"Yeah, well just because you're bonded and crazy in love to your Jessica doesn't mean I want to be tied down. I'm only five centuries old, Sam. I got lots of fire left," Dean leered.

Sam shook his head. "I'm going to find my lovely wingmate. Have some fun, Dean."

Dean watched his brother go off with a spring in his step. Sammy was passionately in love and Dean had to admit he envied him. It seemed all the members of their mother's clan found mates early. Except for Dean. It was depressing. And a little bit humiliating that his little brother now held equal rank with him because he was mated and Dean wasn't.

I need some sun, Dean thought with longing as he looked to the doors leading to the gardens outside. He knew he had a responsibility as the eldest, unbonded child of the clan to stay and mingle, but it was too much.

He moved quickly and with purpose as if he had something important to deal with, so that no one would think to interrupt him.

He ventured deep into the gardens until he reached that corner that he'd always felt was his sanctuary.

Only to find that it was already occupied.

Cool, blue eyes appraised him. Leathery wings shifted, opening slightly in response to the intrusion as if their owner was readying himself to take flight. That and the silvery scales that were scattered across his forehead told Dean that it was a dragon that he'd found in his spot.

"Sorry to disturb you," Dean said politely though he was mostly annoyed that his plan to sunbathe was in tatters. If it got back to his mother that he'd been rude to guest she wouldn't care that he was half a millennium old, she'd singe his feathers.

"I should apologize for taking your spot, Prince," the dragon said with a low, roughened voice that made Dean start in surprise.

He could feel the fire rise to his cheeks. "Uh. How do you know this is mine?" Dean asked.

The dragon smiled. "I can smell you here. Burnt wood and cloves."

Dean wouldn't be surprised if his entire face was aflame. "I'd forgotten about a dragon's sense of smell. I apologize, I don't know who you are."

The dragon made the requisite bow. "I'm Lord Castiel of the Eastern Ocean. It's not your fault, young prince. I'm not one for dances and being indoors. I have yet to actually announce myself."

Dean returned the bow. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Castiel. The Furiia Clan of the Southern Mountains welcomes you."

Done with the pleasantries that were expected of him, Dean grinned. "Well, since neither of has nothing else to do. I don't suppose you'd like to go flying with me."

That caught Castiel off guard. His wings flared and his eyes became mere slits, which was a shame because they were very pretty eyes.

"You're very forward," Castiel observed.

Dean fluttered his wings in response as a tease. "I'm a phoenix. What do you expect?"

Castiel's wings opened to their full span. Dean tried to hide how he impressed he was, but knew his wings would give him away.

"Haven't you learned not to challenge dragons yet?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding more and more like he'd recently breathed fire. It made the feather's on the back of Dean's neck prickle.

Dean grinned and took to the air, excitement and expectation turning his blood to fire. "Why don't you teach me?" he shouted as his wings lifted him higher.

Castiel's grin was predatory as he took wing to follow. He'd teach the young prince to play with fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet I found while cleaning out my files. I wish I could write an epic about this.


End file.
